


Game of the Forsaken

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Original Characters) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen, No Blood, Oneshot, Original Character Death(s), Threeshot, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: When Oliver Karou, former victor of the Hunger Games, is thrown back into the arena, what will happen to her and the other tributes.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchemeNDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchemeNDreamer/gifts).



> The only knowledge I have of the Hunger Games is that of reading FanFictions online. I have not read any of the books or seen any of the movies. All I know is from reading other's stories. 
> 
> I apologize if anything seemed out of the ordinary.

_ “Why? Why? Why?” was the only thing the girl thought as she heard the announcer declare her the winner. _

* * *

 

It had been several years since her time in the arena. She had recovered, reshaped and tried to move on. However, the haunting memories would always be with her. Each year she returned to the dreaded capital with the false promise of protecting the poor child sent to die. Little did she know of the horror to await her during her next trip.

The 50th games were upon them and the girl sighed. She brushed her short, curly, red hair out of her face before setting off to the square of her village. When she arrived there, she walked up on stage and sat in one of the chairs ment for the mentors. She grimaced as she looked at all of the terrified children’s faces.

“Hello everyone! We have a special treat for you all today.” the president’s face came over the large screen. The red haired girl inwardly groaned as the president’s face appeared. 

The president was a woman with blue hair and a bark blue streak. She was always dressed in the most ridiculous and ‘trendy’ fashion. In addition, she was as cruel and mean as could be, not caring about the families she was ripping apart and only doing business for her own gain.

“Children, none of you will have to fear for your lives because… None of you will be reaped!” the president’s high pitched voice came over the sound system.

The girl pondered the statement. If no child was to be reaped, who would be?

“However…” the president continued and the crowd grew still, “You’re precious mentors will be the ones who will fight for your district.”

The girl’s mouth dropped open. She was the only female victor from her village and that meant she would have to return to the place of nightmares. The girl gulped, trying to reassure herself of her safety.

“Now, I know what you’re all thinking. However, there is another twist… Victors will be reaped regardless of gender.” the president said cheerily.

The girl let out a sigh of relief. She had a chance to make it out alive.

Okay everyone, here are the victors that have been reaped.” the president smiled sickly.

“Village One, Faith Flitzer and Gade Emerald!” 

The female, Faith, got up from her chair on the stage. She must have been one of the victors chosen to mentor this game. She stood proudly on the stage as she waited for her partner. Her long brown hair was blowing with the soft wind and her blue and green eyes were glaring daggers at the president’s picture. 

The male, Gade, was walking up onto the stage. Unlike the girl, he seemed very timid and nervous. He ran his hand through his short green hair and gave an exasperated sigh. His red eyes showed fatigue and age even though he looked relatively young. 

The red haired girl observed these two before the president cleared her throat again. 

Village Two, Kodaline Soda and Talia Prower!”

A girl with medium, golden yellow hair and red tips walked through the crowd to the stage. She was scowling and her red eyes were glaring daggers at everyone who even looked at her. She stomped up onto the stage and let out an angry huff and crossed her arms. 

When no one else joined her on the stage the crowd started to murmur. The red haired girl wondered where the other victor could be. She then watched as the peacekeepers hauled a female onto the stage.

She was angry and her messy short green hair was in her face. Her purple eyes were sparked with rage and defiance as she squirmed in the peacekeeper’s arms. She was yelling at the peacekeepers though the television dimmed her words. The red haired girl could make out that her name was Koda meaning the other girl was Talia.

“Village Three, Dash Weathers and Emily Astrid”

Both of the victors on the stage rose and stood at the edge of the stage. 

One of them had medium blue hair and light blue eyes and the other had medium pink hair and brown eyes. Both were smiling as if trying to comfort not only the audience but also themselves.

“Village Four, Oliver Karou and Flash Ruby!” 

The red haired girl gulped as she hear her name called. She got up from her chair and walked to the edge of the stage. She knew the cameras were on her and she attempted to smile and look confident though she felt the exact opposite. 

Her village partner, Flash Ruby, was making his way up from the audience. He wore no expression and his blue and red eyes and his short red hair with black tips hung limply from his head. 

“Village Five, Amelia Angel and Red Devil!”

Oliver remembered these two from a few years back. Amelia and Red were siblings and both were reaped separate years, both surviving to see the other. 

Amelia had long neon pink-purple hair and green eyes. Red had short brown hair and brown eyes. Both stood with their hands locked together, both knowing only one would make it out.

“Village Six, Ariel Arashi and Chad Hirosuki!”

The male, Chad, had short orange-pink hair and pink eyes. He stood confidently on the stage as he waited for the other to arrive. 

The female, Ariel, slowly and timidly made her way up to the stage. She had medium black hair with a red streak and soft red eyes. Oliver remembered from the 49th games a year before. She had lost her eye and wore a bandage over it. It broke Oliver’s heart to think she got out of the arena alive a year before and was now going back in. 

“And those are our tributes for this year. May the odds be ever in MY favor. I will enjoy watching this!” the president cackled before the broadcast ended.The peacekeepers in Oliver’s village started pushing and beckoning her and Ruby towards the train station.

Oliver sighed and looked back at the village one last time before getting on the train that would lead her to the capital and possibly her death.


	2. Chapter Two

Once Oliver arrived the the capital, she was ushered into her room and forced to stay there. She was annoyed as she wanted to talk to the other tributes but took her time to make herself look presentable. She knew training was for three days and started tomorrow. Then there would be the parade, interview and then she would be thrown into a death trap to fight for her life

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she went to answer it. On the other side was a young male. He simply handed Oliver a note and left. Upon reading the note she walked downstairs into the living space to find several tributes already there. Apparently they were going to meet there to talk and such. 

“Hello, you must be Oliver. Please, sit down.” the girl with blue hair introduced herself. Oliver nodded in responce and sat down on the couch next to Ariel. 

Once all the victors turned tributes arrived, they had a discussion. Each person introduced themselves and told what game they won. When it was all over the tributes split up to just socialize.

Oliver looked down to Ariel who was sitting next to her.

“Hello, I’m Oliver.” she smiled and extended her hand for a shake.

“I’m Ariel, though you probably already knew that… It’s nice to meet you too…” Ariel said back before taking Oliver’s hand and shaking lightly. 

Oliver smiled, “Would you like to go to the garden and talk?” Ariel nodded and the two of them set off to the garden. Once there, Oliver realized they had a lot in common. They both liked to bake and were both victors by accident. Neither liked the position they were in and both dreamed of peace. 

The two of them spent the night together until it was time to retire to their rooms. Before they parted, they both promised to meet each other in the training hall the next morning.

* * *

When the morning came Oliver groaned. She put on the uniform that had mysteriously appeared in her room and headed downstairs. After a quick breakfast she went to the training halls. When she arrived she realized how early she was as the only people up were her, Ariel, the girl with pink hair who she assumed was Emily, and Faith.

Emily and Faith offered a good morning before going back to their stations. Ariel was too engrossed in what she was doing to notice Oliver enter the room. Oliver walked over to her to see she was playing some matching memory game. Her finger were moving extremely fast and Oliver watched as she cleared the difficult station in a matter of seconds.

“Hello Oliver…” Ariel said, turning around to greet Oliver.

“Good morning Ariel. That was very impressive.” Oliver smiled. Ariel smiled and the two walked away from the station to another. They walked over to another station and proceed along. 

They learned through the training sessions over the next three days the strengths of the others. The Gamemaker Assessment came and went and Oliver demonstrated her intelligence and accuracy with a spear. 

Faith was very physically strong with her main weapon being swords. She was pretty smart as well. She scored a 10.

Gade was extremely strong and swift however his intelligence was a bit lacking. He scored an 8 which he seemed pretty happy about.

Koda was swift and crafty. She scored a decent score of 7.

Talia was quite murderous and was great will all weapons. She’d be tough to beat. She scored an impressive 12.

Dash was swift and intelligent though not as strong as the others. She scored an 8.

Her district partner, Emily, was in the same boat as her. She was smart but not strong. Emily scored a 7.

Oliver’s score came up on the board indicating she’d got a 9. She was pretty happy with her score.

Ruby received an 8 as well. Ruby she really didn’t know about. He had really kept to himself during the training.

Amelia and Red had refused to perform if not together and both scored 10. They really were a pair to beat, both covering for the other’s weaknesses. Amelia was smart and Red was strong.

Chad received a score of 7. He wasn’t extremely smart or bright and he knew going into this he wasn’t coming back out.

Last, Ariel received a score of 5. Oliver felt saddened as her score was revealed but Ariel seemed to have expected as much and just nodded. 

The two met up later in the garden to discuss the scores before the parade. “Are you okay with your score?” Oliver asked. Ariel only nodded and stared out to the garden.

“Think… This may be the last time I ever see a garden…” Ariel whispered. Oliver gave her a reassuring hug. The bell chimed signaling all of the tributes to return to their rooms, greet their stylists and get ready for the parade.

Oliver returned to her room and greeted her stylists. They decided on something simple yet elegant. An elegant blue dress that gave her the look of a soft clear lake. She had pretty, yet small, white crystal jewelry and wore small while heals, only an inch or two off the ground. Her face was powdered with minimal makeup and she appeared young and beautiful. 

When she walked out to her chariot she noticed Ariel was already sitting in hers. She walked over and gave the girl a smile. 

Ariel was dressed in a simple white dress. No jewelry adorned her body and she wore small white flats. The bandage over her eye was still there though it looked like it had been shifted. She smiled at Oliver as she approached and smiled again.

“Hello Oliver… You look stunning…” Ariel gave a shy smile. 

“Thanks! You look adorable too!” Oliver smiled back.

“I only wish I wasn’t going to my death…” Ariel whispered back and Oliver gave her a sad smile. Another horn sounded and that signaled Oliver to return to her chariot. Once she got there she noticed everyone else getting into theirs. She climbed in and another horn sounded, The parade had begun to take them to the interview.

Once at the interview, Oliver answered the questions with as much confidence and false charm as she could muster. The audience seemed to lap it up and she returned to offstage once she was done. 

Once the interview show was done, Oliver was returned to her room to await her fate… 

_To await her death…_


	3. Chapter Three

_“How did I end up here?”_

Oliver looked around her surroundings. There was some sort of jungle and she could hear waves crashing in the distance. Perhaps an island.

_“Why did it have to be me?”_

She noticed Ariel was at the other side of the cornucopia. To her left was Amelia and to her right was Gade.

_“How am I going to keep us both alive?”_

She noticed a backpack not far away and decided that would be what she would try to grab first.

_“We need to help each other…”_

Oliver decided she’s be courageous and strong, for all of them. For the sake of the plan…

_“I’m scared…”_

The countdown had begun. At 5 Oliver got ready to run. At 3 she took a breath. When the countdown hit 0 Oliver sprinted off her podium. She grabbed the bag and a small knife before looking for Ariel. The other tributes were scrambling around but no one was killing each other just as planned.

She spotted Ariel and ran up to her, grabbing her hand as they ran into the woods before an explosion was heard. Two cannon shots were heard as Oliver and Ariel continued to run.

Once the commotion had died down the two stopped to rest and evaluate themselves. Oliver had a backpack with some food and a bottle of water. Ariel had a small bag as well containing some food, an empty water bottle and a small hunting knife.

“Well, how are you feeling?” Oliver asked as they got up and began looking for shelter.

“Okay… I’m scared…” Ariel whispered back.

The two continued till they found a small cave. They decided to stay there and set up a small camp.

“I’m going to look for more food. I’ll be back.” Oliver smiled before she left their shelter. As she was walking, she spotted some berries and a stream. She picked the berries, putting them in her bag, and filled up the empty water bottle with water from the stream. A cannon firing startled her and she looked up. She couldn’t see the hovercraft coming to pick anything up and she hurried back to her cave, praying it wasn’t Ariel.

When she made it back to the cave she peeked in to see Ariel safe and sound. “Thank goodness… I was afraid the cannon was for you.” Oliver said as she sat down in the cave.

“I was afraid it was you…” Ariel said back.

That night they both looked outside to see who had died. Emily’s face lit up the sky followed by Amelia and Red’s faces. Oliver sighed as the two of them retreated to their cave. After a rather modest meal, liver took first watch while Ariel went to sleep. All Oliver could dream is that they made it out alive.

* * *

The next day brought nothing new, just scavenging and hiding. The day after was the same. The fourth day in several cannons were heard; Oliver and Ariel were running for their lives.

The two girls had met up with Dash and they were scavenging. A strange sound, like a growl, cut through the air. All at once a pack of wolves attacked the group causing them to flee. As they were running, Dash tripped and fell. The cannon fired as Oliver and Ariel ran away from what was now Dash’s lifeless body.

Once they were safe they heard another cannon fire. “That was close… I feel bad… Poor Dash lost her life…” Oliver said, looking down. Ariel just nodded in agreement. The two of them assessed their situation and counted down how many were left.

“Okay, we lost Amelia, Red and Emily on the first day. That means there were 9.” Oliver said.

“Dash died and we just heard another cannon fire. That makes 7.” Ariel concorde.

“And of the 7, we’re 2. That means there are 5 more people alive.” Oliver smiled, “That’s pretty good. Hopefully we can all get out of this.” Ariel once again nodded in agreement.

When nightfall came the faces of Dash, Talia and Chad illuminated the sky.

“I guess we missed a cannon…” Oliver said sadly, realizing now there were only 4 others alive.

The two went to sleep unknowing that they were being watched.

* * *

Oliver woke up the next morning to find the corpse of one of the tributes laying at the entrance to their shelter. She let out a squeal that caused Ariel to wake up.

“What! What! What!” Oliver cried. Ariel walked over to the body and found their bag of fruit in her hand. It was open and some of the berries were eaten. Ariel carefully pulled the berry apart to reveal a sticky white goop in the middle.

“Poison?” Oliver asked. Ariel nodded as the hovercraft arrived to pick up Koda’s lifeless corpse.

“Well… We should keep moving. If the hovercraft knows where we are we need to keep hiding.” Oliver said as she gathered her supplies and stood up. Ariel nodded in agreement, grabbing her supplies and joining Oliver.

They heard another cannon shot later in the day but the two kept moving. The faces of Koda and Gade lit up the night and Oliver wished it could all be over.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful and such the pair realized there were only 4 left in the arena.

The 8th day brought the 4 tributes together. The other two, Ruby and Faith had allied themselves much as Oliver and Ariel had. Conflict was inevitable as both side knew.

Faith lunged herself at Ariel and the two locked themselves in a conflict of metal on metal, Ariel’s small knife against Faith’s large blade. Oliver took on Ruby, using her spear, while he returned with his sword. All four were strong and smart.

Eventually, Ariel jumped into a tree and started to shoot arrows. While she only had one eye, her accuracy was sharp. She was able to spear Faith in the arm and she got Ruby in the leg. Oliver struck Ruby down with her spear and Ariel shot at him. The arrow pierced him right through his heart. A cannon fired.

Faith screamed and started to climb up the tree. Once she was at the top she knocked Ariel down. Ariel hit the ground hard and Faith jumped down alongside her. Faith, taking her sword started to stab Ariel repeatedly.

Oliver jumped onto Faith and started to stab her with her spear. A cannon fired and Oliver stopped. She had just killed someone… An innocent someone…

She looked over to Ariel who was bleeding out. “Ariel, Ariel… Are you still with me..” she whispered. Ariel gave a faint nod before Oliver pulled Ariel into her lap.

“Oliver… The angels are here… They’re here to save us, aren't they…” Ariel whispered.

“Yes, yes they are Ariel. You are an angel. You will live in heaven.” Oliver whispered.

Ariel gave a soft sigh before going limp in Oliver’s arms. The cannon fired…

A voice came over the announcements, “And the winner of the 50th games is Oliver Karou!”

“No… No she isn’t…” Oliver whispered, “You have **NO** winner!”

Oliver picked up a knife and held it to her throat. “ **There will be NO winner!** ” she cried before bringing the knife down on her neck.

_And slowly, everything went black…_


End file.
